1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for transmitting digital television signals from a plurality of signal sources to at least one signal sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
The periodical "Valvo Technische Information 881031", "Digitale Videosignalverarbeitung, 2. Teil" describes circuits for digital video signal processing with digitizing of the analog CVBS-signal. More specifically, section 2.1., pages 5 and 6 and also FIG. 3 describe a signal source switch which is used to choose from a maximum of three composite color input signals. In a television receiver, a choice can be made between an internal composite color signal supplied by the intermediate frequency demodulator and two composite CVBS-signals coming from the exterior. From section 1, more specifically page 4, left hand column, third paragraph from the bottom, and also FIG. 2, it can be seen that digital signals such as, for example "MAC" or "ISDN" signals can be fed into a transmission path between a digital multi-standard decoder and a digital video processor.
However, the cited periodical does not contain any reference to an efficient embodiment of the feed-in of digital signals.